


Loose Lips Sink Ships

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Do you love him?"</p><p>At that, his eyes snapped up to her, wide with surprise at the question. She was a mess; reddening eyes, hands unfurling at her sides, her entire frame shaking like a leaf in the wind. It was the look of distrust in her expression that drove a stake in his heart. With either answer he gave her, there would be no coming back from this, not fully. </p><p>"No."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips Sink Ships

"Why, so you can go back to screwing your partner behind my back and act like I don’t know anything?" Korra could feel her hands clench into tight fists, her nails biting into the palm of her flesh. Her eyes were locked on the man in front of her despite the overwhelming desire to cry, her shaking voice already giving her away. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction after discovering his little affair. 

Noatak had at first tried to defend himself- and Lieu, the poor bastard- but as Korra went on her verbal assault, his hands slowly lowered to his sides and his gaze became steely. He was allowing her to let out the frustration and hurt before he spoke, an action that seemed to infuriate her even more. 

"Dammit, say something!" Her voice reverberated in the room as she quickly blinked her tears back. Noatak took a deep breath and tried to think of what to say. What could he do? The deed was done, he had been caught with his pants down and now was faced with the consequences. A simple apology over something like this would never cut it; if anything, it would only make the gaping wound he created infectious.

When it became blatantly obvious he didn’t know how to respond- that or just fucking lost the ability to talk in the span of five minutes- Korra took a shuddering breath and delivered her final blow, her anger slowly dissipating and leaving her numb.

"Do you love him?"

At that, his eyes snapped up to her, wide with surprise at the question. She was a mess; reddening eyes, hands unfurling at her sides, her entire frame shaking like a leaf in the wind. It was the look of distrust in her expression that drove a stake in his heart. With either answer he gave her, there would be no coming back from this, not fully. 

"No."

Korra looked up towards the ceiling and chewed on her bottom lip, bringing her arms up to wrap herself in an embrace. She had to hold it together for just a little more. She had to be strong for just a moment longer.

"Then why? Was it something… did I just not do it for you?" She asked, looking back at him, desperately seeking an answer in his face. "Was any of this real or what?" 

"Of course it was real. Every moment of it-"

"Then why the fuck did you sleep with him?" The remnants of her anger flared up, but the amount of venom in her tone was barely there. Noatak stepped forward and went to reach out for her, but she moved backwards and shook her head. 

"I think you should leave." She said quietly while turning away from him, nearly burning holes into the rug in order to avoid looking at the heartbroken expression she knew he wore.

There would definitely be no coming back from this.

Possibly ever.


End file.
